Percy Jackson The Altered Life
by DarkKnight2016
Summary: A.U. What if Percy after retrieving Zeus' bolt, garnered the attention of the most unlikely immortal? What if this person had certain 'plans' for the son of Poseidon? What new life would Percy be thrust into? Read to find out "wink".


**Percy Jackson: The Altered Life**

Percy was deep in thought as he lay in his bed in his apartment. He still couldn't wrap his head around all the things he had witnessed these past few days. Finding out he was a demigod turned out to be one of the thoughts haunting him and of course his other _, adventures_ , as he liked to remember, because the life of a demigod is never normal.

From the time he saw the three old ladies spinning yarn and snipping it, he knew something was strange. Finding that his best friend was a half-goat or a _satyr_ , seeing his mother getting crushed by a bull-man in diapers, being blamed for stealing _Zeus_ ' lightning bolt, meeting Annabeth who happens to be the daughter of his fathers apparent rival _Athena_ , seeing the shrivelled old mummy or the _oracle_ , slaying the _medusa_ , finding out Mrs Dodd's was a _fury_ or an old hag as he liked to call her with her sisters, being stuck in _Hotel Paradise,_ meeting the god of war, almost being dragged to _tartarus_ by flying shoes, defeating the god of war, and finally meeting his father. Yup things were pretty normal for him.

One could say that what he did was pretty heroic or adventurous but he knew that without sheer luck and help of his friends he would be dead meat. The betrayal of Luke had stung him the most. He was his big brother, the person he looked up to, the person who had first welcomed him to the camp but he turned his back on the camp and betrayed them. Percy never knew that Luke was capable of betrayal, he thought as he tossed around in his bed thinking all these demigodly thoughts. After turning Gabe into a stone statue, life was looking good for him.

But Percy, having the worst luck in his life because he was a demigod, suddenly tensed. The few months training in the camp had heightened his senses somewhat and to trust in his instincts. But before he could react and take his trusty ballpoint pen, aka, Riptide he was slammed into his bed by a sudden force as a bright light filled the room he was occupying. After grabbing empty air for a few moments due to lack of vision he finally got hold if his pen from his jeans pocket. As the light subsided and the dark spots in his eyes faded, he looked upto see a woman standing there. He knew she was no ordinary woman because of the aura she emitted. She had green eyes and flowing red hair. She had a crown made of corals and peals decorating her head. What stood out the most were her brows, which, were adorned with a pair of crab claws. She wore a light green dress that cascaded down in ripples to her legs.

Percy instantly got the idea that this woman, whoever she was, did not like him. It was evident from the cold gaze that she had fixed on him. Percy gulped, had he managed to piss off some immortal during his quest? He had already made an enemy of _Ares_ but he didn't seem to remember encountering her. Especially someone with crab claws for brows. He found that a bit creepy. He would have remembered that for sure. But he had a knack of pissing off immortals – 'Percy style'.

"Perseus Jackson" the woman said in a cold voice.

He didn't know who the _Hades_ was she but she seemed to know who he was which apparently was not a good sign.

"Um… who are you?" he asked cautiously clutching his pen tightly in case he offended her somehow and she would incinerate him. Not that it was of any use, she could turn him into sizzling chicken in a moments notice. Percy gulped. He did not want to be a chicken. The woman smiled evilly at him as if she sensed his thoughts.

"So, you are the child that my husband has produced" she said in a cold voice.

"I have heard quite a bit about your… _adventures"_. She finished in a cold voice.

"Let's talk about it, shall we?" she said while giving him a malicious smile. Percy thought in horror as to who he pissed of for this. He knew he was screwed because standing infront of him was his stepmother and the original wife of Poseidon- _Amphitrite._

 **A.N. This is a story which was in my head for a few days. Tell me if you like it …or not. Constructive criticisms are appreciated.**

 **Dark Knight over and out.**


End file.
